


Coffee Shops and Sandwiches

by Jellyfishdreams1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Encounters AU, Fluff, M/M, Slight Cursing, coffee shop AU, nobody dies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU!<br/>Kaneki just likes to read and study. But the new character in his life may change everything.</p><p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shops and Sandwiches

Anteiku rarely had more than four customers at any given moment, so the locals considered it a quiet spot. A coffee pot always had the black-brown liquid in it, just in case of a rush hour. With housing available for its employees and a calm atmosphere, Anteiku truly turned into a homely coffee shop.  
Kaneki started his school-life in college just after graduation from high school. Working as a writer fascinated him, so he devoted all his study time to his literature and writing classes. He spent most of his time engrossed in all genres of literature, except non-fiction, since he considered it a waste.  
Kaneki would often state,“Why would I read a book about real life, when I read to forget real life?”  
One day, out on a walk after purchasing new books, Kaneki stumbled upon the humble coffee shop of Anteiku. Kaneki never had much of a taste for coffee, but the smells and sounds intrigued him enough to sit and study in them.  
Looking to his right, he read the sign, smiling at the meaning of the name, Ward of Safe-Keeping. It resided in a two-story shop building, with the store on the bottom and housing on the top. It had a quaint look, burgundy bricks and wide glass windows. Inside, customers sat over coffee, supposedly discussing mundane topics.  
The shop struck Kaneki as sweet, so he made his decision, and walked inside.  
As normal, the smells of different types of coffee bombarded his nose, instantly refreshing him. This time, however, another smell seemed to drift among the normal ones, tip-toeing on the edge of Kaneki’s sense. He could not place a name to it, so he simply left it alone.  
He took a seat, setting his newly-bought books on the table, and his bag beside him. Kaneki also pulled out his wallet, checking to ensure that he had sufficient cash, which he did. Afterwards, he silently waited until one of the staff came his way.  
After about five minutes, a purple-haired girl walked to Kaneki’s table. Her name tag read “Kirishima.”  
“Welcome to Anteiku. May I take your order,” the girl asked, her voice timidly wavering.  
“Coffee, with creamer, please? And a ham sandwich,” Kaneki responded.  
“Will that be all?”  
“Yes, thank you very much.”  
Kirishima went off to the back of the counter, working on Kaneki’s order, while the black-haired boy pulled out one of his new books, The Black Goat’s Egg. He had chosen that book in particular, since his favourite author had written it.  
He started reading, waiting for his order. Kirishima came out right as Kaneki had reach a major plot twist, and he yelled out, frightening the girl.  
“I’m so sorry!” Kaneki tried to apologise, but Kirishima just shrugged it off.  
“It’s fine, just please don’t yell, you’ll disrupt the customers.” She handed Kaneki his order, then walked off.  
Kaneki drank his coffee and ate his food, engrossed in his book. He didn’t even notice when a man in a fluorescent yellow jacket sat down at his table, nor did he notice when the man picked up one of his books.  
“How the hell do you read this? Way too complicated for me, man.”  
Kaneki jumped again, dropping his book in the process.He quickly processed the man’s appearance, average height, bleached, spiky hair, and a cocky grin.  
“E-excuse me, who are you,” Kaneki stuttered, trying to stop himself from shaking. Others in the cafe turned their heads, and Kaneki hated drawing unneeded attention.  
“Hideyoshi Nagachika. Hide’s fine though,” the blonde responded. He stuck out his hand, expecting a handshake, which Kaneki responded to with a hesitant shake.  
“Nice to meet you, Hide. I’m Kaneki Ken. Why did you sit here?”  
Hide rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “Yo, Kaneki. Ah, you’re in, like, all my classes, and I was sick all last week, so I need to copy some notes. I figured a guy like you has the best notes, so I figured I’d ask. Plus,” he smirked. “You’re pretty cute.”  
Kaneki immediately blushed, his whole face heating up. He recognized Hide now that he identified himself. The boy slept almost every class, so no wonder Kaneki never noticed him.  
“Well, I do have the notes… Do you just want to come to my place, or…?” Kaneki left the sentence hanging. He hadn’t had any friends growing up, so this new territory left him anxious and afraid.  
“That’s cool! I mean, I even brought my note stuff, so this rocks!” Hide grinned even wider, if possible. Kaneki smiled a bit, already getting a bad feeling.  
Kaneki paid for his order, then gathered up his items. He waved at Hide, and they walked out together.  
“So, Kaneki, what’re you studying,” Hide asked, as they made their way to Kaneki’s house.  
“Oh, me? I’m studying literature right now, but eventually I want to be a teacher. Kaneki smiled. “I like to help people, you know? What about you, Hide?”  
Hide gave one of his, now signature, grins.  
“I’m gonna be a pop star! that’s why I’m studying music. Want a copy of my mixtape? It’s pretty hot!” Hide started to rummage around in his bag, but Kaneki waved his hands.  
“N-no, that’s okay. I’ll wait till you’re famous, then I can say I knew you before you were cool.”  
They laughed at that, and Kaneki began to feel as though he had known Hide his whole life.

After reaching Kaneki’s house, Hide flopped on the couch, as if he owned the place. Kaneki just shook his head, setting his books on the table.  
“Let me go grab my notes, I’ll be right back. Don’t make a mess,” he added as an afterthought, and walked to his room to grab his things. Hide just grumbled a response.  
While Kaneki grabbed his study items, Hide rolled over on the couch, closing his eyes. It smelled like home.  
Hide had had a crush on Kaneki for almost the entire year, but would never disclose that information. The boy did not want to face the certain rejection, so he kept his thoughts to himself.  
Kaneki entered the living room, and shook his head at the sleeping boy on his couch. He had known Hide did not pay attention much, but he never imagined I would go to this extent. Sighing, Kaneki rummaged through Hide’s backpack, finding the boy’s notebook. He started copying down the notes for him, even adding in extra things the Hide would need for the test.  
As Kaneki mindlessly copied notes, he noticed some writing along the margins of the page. He knew Hide wanted to major in art, so he just assumed he wrote song lyrics. However, upon further scrutinization, he discovered Hide had tried to write Kaneki’s name, over and over.  
His name interwove with other symbols, all seeming to converge at a single point, then Kaneki knew what Hide had actually done.  
He drew a picture of Kaneki using his and Hide’s names.  
Kaneki hid his face in his hands, immediately blushing. He had had a crush on Hide since grade school, but never spoke about his feelings due to the fear of rejection. Seeing this however…  
“Kane… chi..” Hide mumbled, rolling over, then off the couch with an “Omph!”  
He quickly sat up, rubbing his head, blinking away the sleep.  
“Di’ I fall ‘sleep?”  
Kaneki started giggling, nodding at Hide’s face.  
“Yeah, you did, dork. I wrote down the notes for you, though. So don’t worry about that. Also…” he turned beet red. “Nice drawing.”  
Hide’s eyes widened as he finally comprehended what Kaneki had said.  
“Jesus… You saw? Like, oh, hell. You saw the drawing I did? I was so bored, oh my God my hand had slipped and I was just drawing. Christ on a bike.” Hide started covering his face with his hands, but Kaneki grabbed them.  
“It’s cute. And you spelled my name right.” He gave Hide a peck on the cheek, and smiled. “Not as cute as you though.”  
Hide fluffled Kaneki’s hair, and gave him an eskimo kiss.  
“So. uh… are we a thing now?”  
“Define ‘thing.’”  
“If I text you in the middle of the night saying ‘I want cuddles’ you’ll know I’m at your door and expect to be squished by my muscled arms?”  
Kaneki grinned, and nodded.  
“Then yes, we are definitely a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had to write this for an English Project and I'm happy to say I got perfect marks~ I still have to improve though ^^"  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated I may turn this into a series later on who knows ahah ^^"  
> My tumblr is mutsukiwearsglasses.tumblr.com


End file.
